Forgotten memories, new beginngings
by BSH
Summary: SD3 - Fic is kinda AU and I'm making a love story out of it about my fav couple in the game. Yup, it's a Lise/Riesz+Hawk/Hawkeye story, and I'm not metioning Jessica... yet. Muhahaha *evil laughter*
1. Amnesia

I do not own SD3 and their characters, some lucky game company does. ;_;  
  
In this story the characters don't know each other and everything that took place in seiken densetsu 3 never took place. I'm just using the characters and places from it so that's just about it.  
  
This is a new story I'm working on. Treat it nicely. I finally get to write a story without mentioning Jessica! Yet.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amnesia  
  
  
  
Am elderly woman gracefully walked down a lit hallway carrying a sleeping young blond child resting peacefully in her arms. Stroking back a strand of his hair, she smiled as she reached the little boy's bedroom, ready to put him to sleep. The large doors gave out a small creaked when she tried quietly to open them. Walking into an elaborately decorated room she inaudibly strolled over to the perfectly made bed. Pulling back the covers she gently placed the young prince on his soft satin bed. Tenderly tucking the child in she kissed the young child on the forehead and tranquilly whispered to him.  
  
"Sleep well prince Elliot."  
  
She rose from her position and silently walked towards the door and quietly shut it, but not without it creaking a bit. Turning right, she headed towards the next bedroom next to Elliot's, hopeful that his older sister was there. Gently opening the door she peered into the dark room, and it obviously gave sign that no inhabitants resided in the dim chamber at the moment. Giving out a sigh, the woman shut the door, turning to only be confronted by a pair of sapphire eyes.  
  
"Alma? What are you doing here?"  
  
A soft voice escaped from the young woman's voice in front of her. The blond-haired girl, holding her weapon walked past her child-hood nurse and entered her bedroom flicking on a lighter and tossing it in the fireplace. Within seconds the fireplace roared with fire, and lit the shadowy room.  
  
Alma sat down on a chair smiling at the young princess, as she watched Riesz place her spear up against the wall and sighed jumping back on the bed. Giggling a bit she turned her direction to the woman staring at her.  
  
"So, do you have something to tell me?" Riesz asked, looking at the old woman sitting across the room from her. She always liked talking to Alma; she was like her mother in the absences of her own mother who died so long ago.  
  
Alma fidgeted with her apron she had on and sighed. Looking at Riesz straight in the eye. With that look Alma gave the Amazon princess gave Riesz the idea of what the conversation was going to be about. The princess turned her head and frowned, "I'm not interested." She said bringing her knees up to her chest.  
  
Alma gave out an irritated sigh; Riesz had always had this behavior to the subject and it disturbed her so much that she was like this. It wasn't as though Riesz never been in love with anyone, she indeed was. But every time she ran into a relationship she would always end up with her heart being ripped to shreds. Alma despised those young foolish men that could of grown to see the wondrous beauty Riesz had grown up to be, not the tomboy she was when she was just a petite girl.  
  
"Riesz, you're growing up to be a beautiful young woman, and your father and I decided that you should get married. Besides, Elliot would probably love a older brother." Alma said softly, not in the demanding voice her father would use on her if he had talked to her about this. Riesz glared at her trusted nurse and shook her head.  
  
"Am I not good enough for Elliot that he needs an older brother? I am not going to get into a commitment with false feelings for someone! Or else I might get hurt again."  
  
The Amazon princess said as unshed tears glistened through her eyes. She's been in love so many times; her young heart had been deceived so many times that she couldn't take it anymore. She had vowed that she wouldn't fall in love with another man until she knows he is the right one.  
  
The real reason why King Joster wanted his daughter to get married was for someone to calm her bleeding heart. She worked too hard looking after Elliot and the kingdom. He wanted her to have someone special besides the royal family, someone she can love and run to, and spend the remainder of her years with.  
  
Sighing one last time Alma stood up and headed towards the door, figuring that the princess would want some time alone.  
  
"Think about it okay?" She asked softly and exited the room without a single word.  
  
Riesz watched the door close shut, and let her tears run down freely. Acting brave and not hurt was hard to do; she had her heart damaged so many times.  
  
Lies, they were all lies, those double-crossing bastards.  
  
Riesz looked at her spear, then decided to go out and slay some monsters to past the time or anything at all to get her mind off the emotions and unleash them on the monsters. Grabbing for her spear she quietly opened the door and tiptoed outside only to be encountered by some of the Amazons on the way out of the castle.  
  
"Princess Ri-"  
  
Riesz glared at them, she hated being called princess. She just wanted to be called by her given name, not some name that held a high rank in a monarchy. The Amazon smiled and corrected herself.  
  
"Riesz, where are you going? The King forbids you to go anywhere without some of the Amazons with you." The Amazon said.  
  
"I am not a child." Riesz spat at the Amazons that blocked her way.  
  
"To the king you are." Another said.  
  
Riesz hung her head low, and gave in. "Very well." She said and quickly ran off, hoping to lose the Amazons, but they were right behind her so she just stopped to her normal pace, giving in to them.  
  
The golden-haired young woman hiked upon a dusty mountain trail, holding her sharp weapon in hand; ready to take down any kind of monster that popped up. Leading her Amazon army she showed no signs of fear or regret. The expression that graced her face was a determined one and by the way she held her spear, she was prepared to fight.  
  
Following back behind the young amazoness were other women that were worried and a bit protective over the young woman before them. Riesz had been pushing herself so much lately that they were concerned for the young girl. As much as the Riesz' father, their lord, told her to stay put in the castle she always disobeyed and she would always want to venture out farther and farther away from Rolante.  
  
Riesz reached a high peek that over looked some of the forest areas of the kingdom. Smiling and inhaling she inwardly smiled. She loved this place; it was so relaxing and calms her soul. She loved this spot so much, since her mother died; she always came here to cry. She would never cry at the castle because it showed the Amazons that their princess was weak.  
  
Adverting her gaze at nature she looked down at the lake that was below the cliff. She gasped when she saw a body on one of the lower peaks. Quickly, without hesitation she jumped off the cliff she was on onto a lower one, then another until she reached the unconscious and wounded person.  
  
"Princess!"  
  
The Amazons called out for her when they saw her jump off the cliff, but were relieved when they saw her safe and sound running up to a- body?!  
  
Crouching down towards the seemingly male figure that was laid on his front. She quickly rolled him onto his back, laying his head on her lap. Stroking some violet hair off to a side, she blushed at his handsome tanned face. (A/N: Sound familiar? Hehe)  
  
She found that he was wounded with many cuts on his arms and especially his legs. His breathing was very shallow. Ripping her sleeve and tearing it, (she's not wearing her amazoness outfit) she wrapped it around his deepest cut, which was on his arm. Waiting for the Amazons to come, all she could do was hope that this young man would survive. It looked as though these wounds were fresh and that he just came here. Noticing blood trickle down his head, she tore off her other sleeve and wrapped it around his head.  
  
"Princess! What should we do?" An Amazon asked running up to her and a bit shocked to see Riesz's sleeves completely ripped off. "Take him back to the castle and call a doctor." Riesz said calmly picking up the stranger she just found, abandoned out of nowhere.  
  
~*~  
  
Alma was a bit surprised seeing Riesz bring back a young man from back from wherever she came back from. But was a bit relieved Riesz had given their conversation a thought; at least she thought she did. Walking towards the room where they kept the young man, Alma saw Riesz outside waiting for the doctor to finish his examination and work on the wounded foreigner.  
  
Riesz noticed the old woman walk toward her, and before either one of them got to mention a word; the door opened reveling the doctor who gestured for Riesz to come in. Walking inside she saw that the young man's chest was bandaged with some blood seeping through them, and some bandages covering the ones she wrapped around him. The doctor gestured for Riesz to sit down, while Alma just stood watching.  
  
"This young man had suffered from many wounds, and his legs are broken. He's also suffering from a blow to the head. But don't worry Princess, your boyfriend will be fine in no time." The doctor said and left after a bow, leaving a very confused and bewildered princess behind.  
  
"Boyfriend?!" Riesz said a bit hysterically. Running towards the door she stepped outside the room and she faced the grinning doctor.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend! You shouldn't jump to sudden assumptions!"  
  
She shouted down the hall, which made the doctor chuckle and bow, "My apologies princess." And with that left to tend to another person wounded in the castle. Riesz just stood there blinking and with a little bit of red rising a bit on her face. Walking back into the room she saw a smiling Alma, which gave Riesz a very bad feeling. "I don't like that smile." Riesz said, taking a seat next to the stranger.  
  
"Tell me Riesz, why are you so concerned about this young man? The elderly woman asked, out of curiosity, and amusement. The blond princess was a bit taken back but then narrowed her eyes at the softly chuckling Nurse. What really gave Alma hopes was that her young Riesz's face was turning darker shade of red.  
  
"He's obviously from a region, and we found him in our kingdom badly wounded. Who wouldn't be concerned? He might be a spy from Navarre!" Riesz laughed at the possibility of it. Navarre and Rolante were enemies to say the least of everything. There was even rumors that a war would start between he two. Though the hate between the two enemy kingdoms happened hundreds of years ago.  
  
A sudden motion drew her attention towards the violet-haired man. He quickly opened his eyes to only reveal two breathtaking golden orbs staring up at the ceiling. Blinking again he noticed he was in alien surroundings. Sitting up but groaning in pain he noticed the two unfamiliar people staring at him. Giving them a glare he tried to get out of the bed but the blond girl stopped him.  
  
"Get some rest, you're badly wounded." She softly said, hoping that it calmed him down, which it did, a bit. Listening to her he rested his head on the soft pillows. The room fell silent, Riesz hating it, decided to say something but the foreign stranger spoke before her.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked ignoring the big pain in his head.  
  
Riesz exchanged looks with Alma then looked back at the stranger, who was patiently expecting an answer.  
  
"You're in Rolante." Riesz softly answered him. The young man looked confused but believed the strange girl anyway, there was not much he can do.  
  
"Where are you from?" The girl asked.  
  
The stranger opened his mouth to speak but his mind was blank.  
  
"I. Don't. Know."  
  
The tanned young man answered which made him a bit apprehensive, and scared at the same time. His memory was a total blank; he couldn't remember anything that recently happened and that painful ache in his head made it even worse.  
  
"You don't know?" Riesz asked, a bit confused and surprised, "Amnesia?" She murmured quietly under her breath.  
  
"Can you tell us anything about yourself dear?" Alma politely asked.  
  
The young man sat up using his elbows for support to keep him up. "I don't remember anything." He told the two stunned females in the room, trying to ignore the growing pain in his head. The two exchanged looks again and stared at him again, stunned. He really didn't like the looks they were giving him.  
  
"Then do you know your own name?" The younger of the women asked him.  
  
The young man closed his eyes bringing his hand up to his forehead, trying to remember anything that sounded familiar to him, and then something flashed in his mind and he smiled.  
  
"Hawkeye."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
So? How was it? Please review! About my other story, I'm planning on rewriting it, making it more humorous than dramatic. Meanwhile I'll be working one this story, so yeah, review!  
  
Love,  
  
Bittersweet ^_~ 


	2. Locket

SD3 does NOT belong to me. I wish I did, but it belongs to Squaresoft. Damn them, they own so many good games! It is kind of too bad SD3 never got released in North America, but thank god for ROMS. ^_^  
  
I just looked at cool Japanese fan sites on SD3 and LOM the other day and couldn't read anything but I got to see so many good fanarts! They were like professionals! I mostly enjoyed the art they drew with Riesz and Hawkeye together. They were so cute!  
  
Okay, onwards to my story!  
  
Well, this is the next chapter to this story I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Locket  
  
  
  
"Hawkeye?"  
  
Both females said in unison as they stared at the young man before them. Alma could tell that the young guy was getting a bit uncomfortable with the awkward glances they had given him. Riesz on the other hand, just wanted to know how in the world did he get so badly wounded and thrown out somewhere in Rolante. If this foreigner did have amnesia there was nothing else they can do but help him remember.  
  
There were hushed noises from outside the room, which were bothering the three for the last few minutes. They decided to ignore it but it never passed, so with an exasperated sigh, Riesz advanced towards the door and pulled it open.  
  
Young Amazons toppled over, piling on each other with muffled cries and laughs. Riesz just gave out a surprised look then frowned while crossing her arms while tapping her foot. Raising her eyebrow, she looking menacingly down at the women at her feet, expecting an explanation.  
  
One by one, each of them got off one another and stood before the annoyed looking princess. A red blush went over the entire group, showing how embarrassed they were, especially when their princess caught them.  
  
Hawkeye just stared at the beautiful women standing there in front of the girl that rescued him. His mouth dropping wide open, he had never seen such and so many women outside a door before, wait, he couldn't even remember of he'd remember seeing anything before. He thought to himself that it wasn't so bad if he got to stay here. It'd be great if one of the women standing there could take care of him, or it'll be even better if the sapphire-eyed beauty did.  
  
"We're sorry princess." The women said in harmony, some of them glancing a bit over at the young man that sat in the bed.  
  
Riesz just gave out a short laugh, these Amazons acted so childish. Alma even said that she was more mature than they were, even if some of them were older than her. By now she knew why they were all leaning and murmuring outside the guest room door. Turning towards the violet-haired gentlemen she smiled, placing a hand on her hip.  
  
"It seems as though you're popular among them." The Riesz half laughed gesturing towards the Amazons.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Hawkeye beamed and winked at them upon hearing that comment. The women just giggled and waved at the flirtatious man.  
  
Riesz rolled her eyes; these were what she called mighty Amazons that guarded the castle and all of Rolante.  
  
Fierce warriors go to giggling girls after a good-looking man smiles at them.  
  
Riesz only gave out an irritated sigh, hoping that their enemies don't know their weakness. Though a bit relieved, she knew that the rest of them were not like the ones standing here. They were true Amazons, except that some of them would scream and jump on something if they spotted mouse skitter across the floor, while others would stick their weapons through it's body and slaughter it mercilessly.  
  
She shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
No one's perfect.  
  
"Oh, he's cute. Way to go princess Riesz!" One Amazon squealed from behind the amazoness, which made her turn a deep shade of red in a matter of seconds.  
  
"What?! Stop thinking of such things! I swear Alma and my father are poisoning your minds!" She shouted at them, making them laugh even more, seeing the blushing face of their princess.  
  
Riesz just couldn't think what's worse, being humiliated by her Amazons, or having to deal with a man that attracted their attention. Taking a deep breath to clam herself down, she quickly pushed them outside the room, after a chorus of pouts and whines, they left reluctantly.  
  
"Shoo all of you! Off you go! Don't make my father find you here!" Riesz said, moving her hands forwards and back signaling them to go away and leave her alone.  
  
"Go for it Riesz!" One Amazon shouted out from down the hallway, which made all of the other ones blow up in a fit of laughter, again.  
  
"I don't even know him!" Riesz shouted out to the one who gave that remark.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Go for it anyway!" Came the response as feminine laughter echoed down the hallways and disappeared around a corner.  
  
Riesz sighed, "Who do they think I am?" She murmured. Closing the door and turning her gaze towards the two people in the room, and was met with a smirking man and widely grinning old lady.  
  
"What?"  
  
Alma cleared her throat and smiled, walking up to the frowning blond princess.  
  
"I better leave you two alone." She whispered into the young princess's ear, which made Riesz gasp and turn around glaring at the aged woman.  
  
"You too? Why?" She asked as if sounding like she got betrayed. Alma just shrugged and lightly chuckled to herself.  
  
"I'll come with the doctor tomorrow morning. Until then, be nice to our guest." Alma said, and then left without another word. Riesz had a sinking feeling when she was left all alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
With a stranger.  
  
Turning towards Hawkeye she saw that he was trying to stand while he was a few feet away from the bed he was supposed to be in. Rushing towards him she tried to help him stand.  
  
"I can do this myself, thank you princess." He said softly while smiling at her. Bowing his head respectfully, making her blush and mad at the same time.  
  
"Don't call me that. Just Riesz is fine." She said guiding him towards the soft-feathered bed.  
  
"Riesz, that's a nice name." He commented, making her cheeks glow a bit pinkish.  
  
Gently, the amazoness pushed him back towards the bed but he insisted on trying to stand. "I want to be able to use my arms and legs." He said, but the look she gave him made him surrender. Sighing, he got back on the bed without a choice, since the princess was forcing him.  
  
"You wouldn't go far, you might make your wounds even more worse than they are right now." Riesz said pulling the covers over him and sitting down on the chair that was beside him. "Just wait for the doctor tomorrow, and he'll check on your wounds." She stated, staring across the room at the wooden door.  
  
"Thanks." He sighed while closing his eyes.  
  
Riesz smiled at the silence, it wasn't so much uncomfortable as she thought it would be. Sitting there and staring at nothing beside someone she didn't know was quite boring. She could leave anytime she wanted, but chose to stay for some reason. She tried to make up a topic for them to talk about, maybe get to know him a bit.  
  
'No, that wouldn't work. He has amnesia remember?' Riesz thought and inwardly slapped herself for forgetting.  
  
She gave up, turning her head towards him she opened her mouth to speak. "Hawkeye, are you sure you don't-" she stopped what she was about to say, seeing him peacefully asleep.  
  
Smiling she brushed a piece of his long violet hair away from his face. "He's so handsome." Riesz said, and then after a second she realized what she just said.  
  
She stood up and turned away from him, "I did not say that. I did not say that." She muttered repeatedly walking towards the door. Staring back at the sleeping form, she smiled.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
She closed the door, letting the darkness envelope the room inside.  
  
Hawkeye stirred in his sleep, Moaning in his deep slumber.  
  
.::* Hawkeye's dream *::.  
  
A little boy dashed down a wet street in the rain, his hair soaked with the rain that kept on pouring down. He ran as fast as he could, gripping onto something in his hand tightly. Running past what seemed as though a big gate he kept on running, splashing in sandy puddles of water and rapidly taking breaths.  
  
You would rarely see rain in the desert much, but on this occasion it seemed it was raining. People in the desert loved the rain and hated the sun mostly. But the little boy hated the rain, just because of this occasion.  
  
When the little boy saw two figures standing in front of a horse and carriage he quickly ran towards it.  
  
Stopping in front of it, the small figure of the two turned towards him, but was still in shadow.  
  
"You're leaving so soon?" The boy asked through the wet rain as the other person was sheltered under an umbrella. The person remained quiet. Then the boy opened his hand, revealing a small golden locket holding it out to the person.  
  
"I want you to have this. It's very special to me, and I want you to have it, because you're also special to me." He said presenting the beautiful locket to the person. The locket to the little boy represented their short yet close friendship that developed over the few days they spent together.  
  
After a while the person accepted the locket and gave the umbrella to him so that he wouldn't get wet even more. Smiling they shared a sweet hug and then the second figure took the small figure's hand and dragged the reluctant little child inside the carriage awaiting them. The little boy watched helplessly as one of his closest friends, were going to leave and depart from him. Holding tightly to the umbrella he stared through wet eyes, as the carriage started moving.  
  
Dropping the umbrella to the ground he ran after it for a while then stopped.  
  
"Don't forget me okay?" he shouted out waving to the disappearing stagecoach.  
  
His tears washing away with the rain that ran down his face. Through his eyes, anyone can tell he knew that his friend would never come back, and they would never meet and be together again.  
  
.::* End Dream *::.  
  
~*~  
  
Riesz sat sleeping in her room in front of the mirror. A maid walked in placing some clothes for Riesz on the drawer she saw the princess sleeping,  
  
"She pushes herself to much." She said smiling and decided to get a nice warm blanket for the snoozing princess.  
  
Opening up the large closet door she reached up for the softest one up there. When she finally got hold of it the whole pile of blankets and such fell on top of her, making the maid fall over with a thud.  
  
Riesz awoke from her sleep and searched her room for the noise. Looking over at the maid all covered with blankets.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked the maid while picking up the blankets and placing them back on the shelf. The maid blushed in embarrassment and nodded helping the princess clean up her own mess. Upon picking up a blanket a necklace with a small locket dropped loose.  
  
Riesz saw it fall and there it lay, spectacularly lying on the floor as Riesz covered her wide opened mouth with her hands. Long forgotten memories flooded back through her mind.  
  
"That's a beautiful locket princess." The maid said, admiring the beauty and craftsmanship of it.  
  
Riesz smiled as a blush went upon her face.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
She half whispered reaching out and picked it up. The princess smiled stroking its surface, which was still smooth and untouched after all those years.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" The maid asked in curiosity.  
  
"Someone special."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
La la la, I'm listening to SD3 midi music. I love their music; it gives me inspiration to write! How can they make up such good songs with billions of games out there with other great songs?  
  
Well that's the end of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please read and Review!  
  
Until the next chapter,  
  
Bye for now.  
  
Love,  
  
bittersweet ^_~ 


	3. Eagle

SD3 does not belong to me. * Walks around in despair * It belongs to Squaresoft. Damn.  
  
Anyway, this it the third chapter to this story so I hope you like it. School starts in five days and I'm not happy. Summer pasts so fast!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eagle  
  
  
  
A shadowy figure wearing a sandy brown cloak ran down the deep evergreen forests of Rolante, escaping from the Amazons that were behind the person. Half running and jumping to avoid items on the ground that may be a distraction or traps set up to capture people that got into the forbidden grounds of the castle forests; the person saw the castle walls and grinned.  
  
"Just a little bit more." The male voice said.  
  
He jumped onto a branch, and then jumped off it unaware of his sandy cape dangling on a branch behind him. His golden yellow hair whipped in his face as he scowled in frustration. In an audible range he heard the amazons behind him, and had just noticed that his cloak had disappeared from his shoulders. He swore under his breath but kept on running until he was met with the foot of the high castle wall gates. He would have gone by night and get into the castle then, but most castles' security are twice as more in the night.  
  
He hid himself behind a wall while the amazons that went off in a different direction. He grinned and chuckled to himself. "Suckers." He quietly laughed but when he turned his body, his neck was met with the end of a sharp spear held by another Amazon. He froze staring at the blonde woman warrior with his azure eyes. Sweat fell down the side of his face from the running and he was also breathing rapidly but the Amazon only glared at the young man.  
  
"What are you doing here? You know no one is allowed here?" The female asked the person in front of her. Inching the spear a bit closer to his neck in a threat if he didn't answer her question. The blonde young man looked down at the spear and back at the Amazon.  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"State your reasons." The young woman asked right after his answer.  
  
"If you may lower your weapon I will tell you." He said staring at the Amazon, who reluctantly did.  
  
He sighed and brushed himself off and looked back up at the young woman. "My name is Eagle, and you are the first to have caught me by surprise by that." He grinned at the girl. The woman just snorted and walked behind Eagle, grabbing his hands quickly and tied them up in a knot and held onto it tightly. "You don't take any chances do you?" He asked staring up ahead.  
  
There was a silence and then he felt the spear poke him from the back. "Stop stalling and tell me." She demanded in an annoyed tone. Eagle just chuckled and sighed turning his head and smirked at the stern warrior. "First before I answer you can you tell me your name?" He asked in a polite voice.  
  
The Amazon was surprised at first, not once had an enemy had asked her for her name, but she answered nonetheless. "Eliza. Now tell me why you are here." She said tightening the ropes. Eagle grimaced but then turned around which made Eliza lose her grip on his hands and before she can react he had kicked her in the stomach almost knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the ground in pain as Eagle jumped up onto a branch above. "Nice meeting you Eliza, see you." He said and jumped onto a higher branch. Soon after he had reached a branch higher than the gate walls and jumped in.  
  
The Amazons found their captain standing with the support of her spear. "He's in the castle! Protect the His highness and the prince and princess!" Eliza informed. Some Amazons took off and ran towards the front of the castle, unlike the certain young man, they couldn't jump as high as he could.  
  
Eliza stared up at the castle and frowned. "Damn you Eagle." She quietly said and quickly headed for a gate to enter the castle with some help from the Amazon's that stayed behind to aid their fellow warrior.  
  
~*~  
  
Hawkeye and Riesz were in a courtyard; the princess was trying to help the violet haired young man walk with the support of a cane but Hawkeye would always say that he was fine. With one of his arms around Riesz's shoulder he took one step, then another, but his mind was on something else. Not that the smell and fragrance of the princess was enticing him, he wasn't thinking about that, he wondering about his dream. The two stopped and sat down in silence behind a large bush.  
  
"I had a dream yesterday." Hawkeye said, which pulled the attention of the princess to him.  
  
"What was it about? Do you think that it might be a piece of your memory?" Riesz asked.  
  
Hawkeye shook his head and stared out at the green courtyard.  
  
"I only remember parts of it, a carriage, two kids, it was raining." Hawkeye said Riesz only gave him a clueless look but smiled at him. "It may be your memory coming back to you. Maybe more sleep will help you." She said standing up but Hawkeye shook his head.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not going back, I finally get to go out of that room and now you're trying to push me back?" Hawkeye asked. Riesz only laughed, "You hate staying in there? You should have told me." Riesz gave up and sat down beside him.  
  
"Well I found a locket I got from a close friend. I don't remember who it was, but the locket is very dear to me." Riesz said smiling and was half dreaming. Hawkeye sulked playfully but laughed, "As long as if your friend is not a guy, it's fine with me." Riesz glowered at him playfully, "And what if my friend is?" "Then I bet he would have a better chance with you than I would wouldn't he?" Hawkeye teased, which made the amazoness's face glow a bright red.  
  
Eliza spotted Riesz in the courtyard with the stranger. Eliza approached but casted a glare at the stranger, she didn't like something about him. Hawkeye saw that and only ignored it, but was a bit puzzled, women these days.  
  
"Riesz! Someone has entered the castle! We think it might be a spy from Navarre!" Eliza cried out disregarding the ache in her stomach. The princess's eyes went wide and the first thing that came to mind was Elliot. She quickly ran towards the young prince's room without hesitating with the Amazon following her. Hawkeye stood there and blinked watching the two females run off and leaving him behind.  
  
He remembered Eliza's words.  
  
"Navarre." The words escaped from his lips, it seemed so familiar.  
  
Pushing himself up with the support of the cane he tried to stand but the cane tilted and the next thing he knew his side was on the ground and the whole world to him was horizontal. He groaned and sat up and decided just to stay there.  
  
~*~  
  
Eagle ran down never-ending hallways of the castle once in a while looking back to see if anyone was behind him and unfortunately for him there was. Fidgeting with the rope he had around his wrist he grinned widely when they got loose and fell off. Rubbing his pulsing red wrist he looked around and saw a door. Opening the door he it hoped led to a room but found that it led to an outdoor hallway and a few gardens and courtyards to add to it. Shutting it tight and sliding a broom next to it to lock the amazons out he quickly departed from the door.  
  
"Great time to get lost Hawkeye you idiot, where the heck are you now?" Eagle muttered to himself looking through corridors and rooms but to no avail. A people had tipped him off that they had saw the Amazons and their princess bring back a man from somewhere in the out region.  
  
Sighing he decided to rest for a bit and saw a bench in a courtyard and sat down. He sat down there for a while and stood up in frustration. "Where the hell are you Hawkeye?" Eagle shouted out and was quite aware the Amazons could hear him, but was more focused on if his comrade could.  
  
Hawkeye raised his head at the sound of his name coming from a voice just from behind the bush he was sitting behind.  
  
"There he is!" An Amazon pointed out to the young blonde man and he quickly took off with the Amazons hot on his trail. Just when Hawkeye was about to turn and look, the person was gone.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
~*~  
  
Looking back at the women that were chasing him he bumped into a person seconds later, ending up on the floor on his knees and on top of the slender body. Opening his eyes he saw a young woman who was of course, surprised.  
  
"You look familiar." Riesz eyed him, he quickly got up and helped the girl up but never got the time to introduce himself since the Amazons had found him and he had ran off with them following him.  
  
"I'm your dream man!" Eagle yelled back waving with his hand and disappeared down the hallway. Riesz blushed but shook it off when she realized that the young man wasn't from the castle. She quickly took after him with the Amazons that ran past her earlier chasing the blonde stranger.  
  
~*~  
  
Elliot looked out from his slightly opened door and saw the two Amazons had guarded it. He quietly slipped out but a hand gripped onto his shirt. "I'm sorry prince but you have to stay in your room." The Amazon that had held onto him said. Elliot frowned then nodded, but smiled when he was let loose. "Look! A mouse!" He pointed to a direction blindly and ran off, leaving the screaming Amazons behind.  
  
He walked merrily down the hallways and laughed to himself. He hated being cooped up in the room. Spotting one of his toy balls he ran towards it but when he reached it his foot had accidentally kicked it down the stairs. Being as young as he was and bored as ever he followed it. Running down the stairs and down a hallway, it seemed as though the ball had an engine because it kept on rolling. When it did finally stop Elliot smiled and ran towards it.  
  
~*~  
  
Eagle was running out of breath and was getting really tired, but his legs kept on running and it was as though they couldn't stop. Turning a corner he was about to sprint down it when he tripped over something and fell face down on the floor. He groaned and sat up quickly rubbing his forehead that was red. Elliot stood up and could have sworn he felt something but ignored it and ran down the hallway.  
  
Riesz spotted the young man and tackled him to the ground, taking his hands behind his back and held the there while she sat on him and grabbed his head and pushed it firmly against the floor. "Ow, hey!" Eagle squirmed but found that it was helpless.  
  
"I don't remember you being my dream man." Riesz said.  
  
Eagle smiled and laughed.  
  
"That's too bad isn't it?" He asked while laughing more.  
  
Riesz frowned and got him to his feet. Leading the young man to the dungeon they threw in him. Sitting in a corner he sighed and brushed back his golden strands of hair away from his face.  
  
Riesz stood outside of the cell staring at the young man with a grim face. "You know you might look a bit cuter when you smile?" Eagle remarked, making the princess turn around to hide her pink blush.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you a spy from Navarre?" Riesz asked when she found her voice. Eagle looked intensely at Riesz and looked away at the bar windows. "What if I am?" He asked.  
  
Riesz turned around and gripped onto the bars. "Is Navarre invading Rolante? I should of known; the silence in that Kingdom was suspicious." Riesz said. Eagle just gave the amazoness a weird look and shook his head. "What are you talking about? Rolante is the kingdom that threatened us about war, you have it all wrong miss." Eagle snapped back.  
  
Riesz gripped tighter to the bars. "You're lying." Eagle stood up and walked towards Riesz and took her hands in his. "You have it all wrong. Navarre would never even think of invading Rolante, and I'm no spy" He said gripping tightly to the princess's hands. Riesz withdrew her hands and stepped back from blonde young man.  
  
"Search the castle for any more people like him." Riesz ordered the Amazons. With a bow the women left leaving the princess with the stranger. After minutes of silence, she headed towards the door slowly and twisted the knob.  
  
"Please believe me, I'm just here to find a friend." Eagle said. Riesz froze then looked back at him, "I don't know what to believe." She said softly opening the door, and with a quiet slam the door was closed. Eagle looked around the dark hazy cell and dungeon, sighing he rubbed his arms and sat himself in a corner, falling asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Hawkeye found that sitting in the courtyard was really boring so he decided to go for a walk. His legs seemed to be healing quite fast. Walking and adventuring through the large castle he looked around and came upon a set of stairs. Quietly he guided himself down them slowly. Goosebumps went down his body as he felt the cold. It was really cold down there. Walking around he found an iron door; curiosity got the best of him as he reached out for the doorknob.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A childlike voice said.  
  
He gasped in surprise and turned to see no one, but when his eyes traveled down he saw a young boy.  
  
"I can ask you the same question." Hawkeye said exhaling in relief.  
  
Elliot smiled and picked up a ball next to him. "My ball fell down the stairs, now you tell me." Elliot said.  
  
Hawkeye looked at the door and shook his head. "Nothing, I was just curious." He said his eyes not leaving from the iron double doors. "That's the dungeon, I heard the Amazons caught a guy earlier. I want to check it out, want to come with me?" Elliot asked standing beside the door holding his ball. Hawkeye nodded and walked up to it. Reaching out and feeling the cool metal under his warm hands made him shiver. Turning it the knob wouldn't budge.  
  
"It's locked."  
  
~*~  
  
Eagle woke from his sleep in the sound of voices outside the door. Remaining quiet he recognized one all too well. Standing up and running towards the bars he looked straight at the rusty iron doors.  
  
"Hawkeye." He said.  
  
"Hawkeye!" He repeated but shouted out this time, but it was no use, the person outside couldn't hear him, they were gone from the door by then.  
  
"Damn." Eagle said while turning to face the window.  
  
~*~  
  
Riesz walked to the courtyard but a certain violet haired man was not there. She frowned when she saw his cane lying there. Sitting down she remembered earlier, the young man he was looking for his friend. "Could it be Hawkeye?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Could it be me what?" Hawkeye asked from behind her, carrying a laughing Elliot on his back. She quickly ran to the two and picked Elliot up and set him on the floor. "What are you doing carrying Elliot around? Aren't you still weak?" Riesz asked trying to calm a mad Elliot from his tantrum. Hawkeye chuckled and shook his head picking up Elliot and placing him on his shoulders.  
  
"I guess this body of mine heals fast." He said while walking around with the amused young prince on his shoulders.  
  
Riesz smiled watching the two, she hadn't seen Elliot this laughing like this before. Her thoughts were thrown off when she felt herself being lifted off the ground.  
  
"Hawkeye!" Riesz shouted at the tanned young man who was carrying her in his arms. "Just wanted to test my strength." He said while grinning, "Of course that's just an excuse to hold you." He smirked and winked at her. Riesz got off him quickly and playfully slapped his arm, "Not funny."  
  
~*~  
  
Nightfall came fast. The tired princess walked into her room and closed the door. "About time you went to sleep." A male voice said from the couch. She looked over at the direction and saw Eagle sitting there smiling. "How, how did you." She said a bit confused.  
  
Eagle stood up in a swift motion. "The bars were loose, you should really hammer them down tightly." Riesz reached for her spear and accidentally knocked the locket down at the floor and it rolled all the way to Eagle's feet. Riesz was about to go grab it fast but stayed where she was.  
  
Eagle bent down and picked it up, admiring the beauty and how familiar it was to him. "This locket, I've seen it before." Eagle said. Riesz heart stopped beating as she held her breath in shock and surprise. 'Could it be him?' She thought advancing towards him. "I believe this is yours." Eagle said and smiled handing over the locket to the princess.  
  
"What's your name?" Eagle asked. Riesz forgetting the whole moment answered him.  
  
"Riesz."  
  
"That's a nice name, mine is Eagle." He said reaching out and grabbed her hand gently and kissed it staring into her ocean eyes with his own. "You're very beautiful." He said still holding her hand. Riesz blushed and looked away but small smile formed on her lips. 'Can it be? Why is my heart beating so fast?' Riesz thought and took her hands away from Eagle's grip.  
  
Taking a deep breath, a scent took her back to reality. She turned to face Eagle again and it was obvious he smelt it too.  
  
"Is that smoke?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now hope you guys liked it.  
  
Don't kill me for adding Eagle, hehe what? I have fun writing about love triangles.  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Bye for now!  
  
Love,  
  
Bittersweet ^_~ 


	4. Confusion

Hey! This is the fourth chapter! Hope you all like this one. I would have had this chapter up a long time ago but then there was school .  
  
SD3 does not belong to me, it belongs to *inhales* Squarsoft...  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them very much! Now before further ado, I present to you all, my fourth chapter. I kept on rewriting it so I hope it's okay.  
  
Happy readings. ^_^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Confusion  
  
  
  
Elliot woke to noises in the room beside him, which were bothering him from his peaceful slumber. He could only make out only one of the two. His sister and another, and he narrowed his eyes upon hearing the second one being male.  
  
He knew what other males did to his dear older sister and he had always looked down upon them. Except for Hawkeye, there was something about that stranger that made Elliot laugh and smile all the time. He knew it was a bit selfish of him that he wants his older sister to marry Hawkeye just because he liked him.  
  
Pulling back the heavy, yet warm blanket aside, he jumped off the bed and ran across his shadowy room to the door. Opening the old wooden doors just a bit, the light in the hallway peaked through the dim room, blinding the young prince for a few seconds. Rubbing his tired eyes, he looked outside to see that the hallway was empty, and the air seemed a bit heavy.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he coughed seconds later and closed his door; he breathes in the uncontaminated air in his room. Figuring that the kitchen blew up again, he took a little piece of cloth and covered his mouth and nose from the unpleasant smell.  
  
Opening the aged doors again he noticed that puffy black clouds flooded into his room. Keeping low he started to crawl all the way to his sister's room. Breathing in a deep breath he coughed again and continued as the smoke entered his lungs.  
  
Upon seeing the doorknob of his sister's room he reached out his hand to reach it as something escaped from his lips but he couldn't recall what it was as everything around him became total darkness.  
  
A dark figure walked up to the unconscious prince and gently picked him up and flung him over the person's shoulder. Looking around the hallway, the figure disappeared down the hallway into the thick blanket of smoke.  
  
~*~  
  
Riesz and Eagle were surprised by a muffled thump from outside the room. She reached for her spear and headed towards the door.  
  
"Let me come with you." Eagle offered, following the princess towards the door. Smoke started to seep through the door so the two covered their noses with their hands clamped over it, giving no free passage for the smoke to enter.  
  
Riesz growled and turned, pointing her spear towards Eagle's chin, slightly touching the tip of it.  
  
"No, you stay here. Go anywhere else, I will hunt you down and I you wouldn't want to know what I will do when I do hunt you down." Riesz threatened.  
  
Eagle took a step back with his hands raised up in the air giving her an oblivious expression. Riesz's head felt a bit dizzy but tried to shake it off, thinking it was just lack of sleep.  
  
She opened the door wide open but the black smoke came pouring in and surrounded her as she breathed in some breaths. She inhaled a huge amount and was worried if Elliot breathed in this. She wanted to find out if he was all right. Reaching for the doorknob again she turned it but felt even dizzier.  
  
"What's going on...." She faintly said, then dropped her spear and fell towards the ground. Eagle ran to the amazoness who had just passed out from the smoke inhalation. He took another whiff of the smell and immediately recognized what it was.  
  
"Sleep gas." He said, as he used these many times before.  
  
Setting her down on her bed he stared at her lovely face of the fierce amazoness. Stroking a piece of hair away from her porcelain he smiled at the innocent young woman before his eyes.  
  
Something drew him towards this girl, he didn't know what but didn't really care, he was too taken in by her beauty. Caressing her pink lips with his thumb, he leaned down close to her face and stole a kiss from the princess's soft lips.  
  
"Riesz? Are you there?" A voice from the outside asked, then the door swung open and slammed against the wall just suddenly. In a reflex action Eagle sat up straight and stared towards the door at a shocked young man.  
  
Hawkeye stood there, standing up with the support of the side of the door with a white cloth over his mouth and nose from breathing in the tainted air.  
  
He glared at the blonde young man who he just saw parting his lips from Riesz's. He would of just run up to him and strangle the stranger to death, but was a bit too exhausted from running all the way from the room he was staying in, to this room.  
  
He fell to his knees and breathed in rapidly but the cloth could only block the air coming.  
  
"Get. Away. From her."  
  
Hawkeye said in between his little breaths. Eagle just stood there staring back his comrade, not being able to pull himself to speak. When he was about to, Amazons running into the room interrupted him from his words.  
  
"Riesz!" Eliza called out and ran towards the princess as the others that followed her quickly took Eagle and chained him up. Hawkeye just stared at the scene before him in total puzzlement.  
  
Eliza shook the princess to get her to wake but it didn't work. Giving up she glared at the two young men.  
  
"Throw these two in the dungeon and we'll ask them later on what their purpose is here." Eliza ordered through the cloth that covered her mouth. The Amazons hesitated but then took Hawkeye and tied him up.  
  
Eliza walked up to Hawkeye and stood beside him.  
  
"I knew you couldn't be trusted." She said in a low voice and walked off past him.  
  
The Amazons dragged Hawkeye out of the room, but before he left, Hawkeye casted a hateful glare at Eagle.  
  
Eagle saw his face and was a bit puzzled; Hawkeye's glare was clear, he was saying to stay away from Riesz.  
  
Hawkeye had been gone for just a few days and he already become so protective of this girl. Eagle wasn't surprised; he was drawn to the amazoness as well. How funny Hawkeye and him had always fought over things in the past but never had he thought a girl, since Hawkeye had always seemed interested in Jessica.  
  
If he does end up breaking Jessica's heart he will get a beating from yours truly, which was Eagle of course. Does he know how much his sister cares for that buffoon? Sometimes he just wonders why she even bothers.  
  
Eliza, who only glared at him with pure hatred, pushed Eagle roughly out the door.  
  
If glares can kill, he'd be dead ten times over.  
  
Tying him up in chains they led him to the dungeon where he rightfully belonged.  
  
"If you did anything to Riesz, I will kill you." Eliza threatened; twisting Eagle's wrists, that made him grimace in pain. Eliza was strong for a woman, so were all the Amazons, but he clearly knew she was very clever.  
  
~*~  
  
Hawkeye sat in a corner of the cell stared angrily at the young blonde man. Eagle always would try to explain but would always end up without the violet haired young man's attention.  
  
Hawkeye didn't know why but he felt so protective over Riesz.  
  
Even though they only knew each other for a few days, she was very kind to him. How could someone just accept someone in the castle without knowing who he or she was? Riesz's trust is easy, yet can be so hard to gain.  
  
He gained it, and when she sees hi in this dungeon, her trust for him might fade.  
  
He felt so attached to the girl; he didn't want anyone to touch her. He could admit it, he was jealous. That was why he would never listen to the stranger, yet his voice seemed so familiar.  
  
Eliza walked up to the cell the two men were staying at with an angrier look than she had last time.  
  
"What did you two did to Prince Elliot? He's missing form his chambers." She asked in a cold toned voice that sent shivers down their spines. Both Hawkeye and Eagle knew if they didn't answer, they would probably regret it.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't do anything. I just went to check up on Riesz and this guy-" "Found her asleep on the floor and tucked her into bed." Eagle finished Hawkeye's sentence, which afterwards Hawkeye could only frown at him and want to go and finally strangle him. It was so inappropriate what he did to Riesz when she could dot even fight back. At least, he hopes she would fight back.  
  
Eliza stared at them with no trust in her eyes. She turned and headed towards the dungeon exit.  
  
"Tie them up and give them a punishment they'll never forget." Her bitter voice said.  
  
~*~  
  
"NO!"  
  
Elliot's scream couldn't be heard as he was not there but could see everything. A shadowy figure behind the young prince cackled and with a snap of the figure's fingers, Eliza, who was outside of the dungeon moaned and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Elliot turned from the mirror where he saw the scene with guiltiness in his eyes.  
  
"I'll have so much fun toying with them." A female voice said.  
  
Elliot, with his narrowed eyes stared angrily at the woman who was wearing a cloak to cover her whole appearance. "Why are you doing this? What did you do to my big sister?" Elliot asked with tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"You'll find out later won't you prince?" She asked and left leaving him with a little girl sitting in the corner who was staring at him for the whole time.  
  
She jumped off the chair she sat on as her short bouncy reddish brown hair bounced behind her. She smiled a bit and walked towards him. Walking a bit shyly towards the blonde prince she managed to stand a few feet away form him.  
  
"My name is Wendy, what about you?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Elliot looked up at her and brushed back some tears with the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Elliot." He replied.  
  
With that Wendy sat herself down and just looked at the prince with interest. Elliot can only stare back with questions floating around in his mind. Wendy only played with her dress and her fingers, amusing herself with what she had at the moment.  
  
"Were you brought here too?" He asked, breaking the momentarily silence.  
  
The girl looked up and nodded slowly. "Aren't you worried?" He asked.  
  
Wendy shook her head and smiled, "No, of course not, because I know my big brother will rescue me." She said.  
  
Elliot looked at the girl who had so much hope and believed in her brother so much, he did the same to his older sister.  
  
"Well, my sister will come and rescue me too." Elliot said. Wendy gave the blonde prince a strange look and laughed.  
  
"My brother will come here and save us before your sister does, because he is the mighty knight! Duran the Warrior! He protects Forcena with his sword, and his bare hands also!" Wendy said, priding her older brother.  
  
Elliot just stared at the girl who was standing up and smiling victoriously to herself.  
  
"Never heard of him." Came Elliot's reply.  
  
Wendy stared at Elliot in shock and surprise. "Who in Forcena can not know who Duran is?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not from Forcena, I'm from Rolante. And my sister can kick your bother's butt any day! She's an Amazoness and guess what? She's a princess!" Elliot boasted, which only made Wendy want to say something to top him.  
  
"Whoever heard of a girl warrior? It doesn't matter, my brother can make your sister a cry baby just like all girls are!" Wendy said, not realizing she had just dissed herself as well.  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
And so started their argument.  
  
~*~  
  
Riesz ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She had just woken a few minutes ago and found out that the smoke in the hallway was cleared, as was a type of gas that made you sleepy.  
  
What worried her most was that Elliot could not be found; her father was nowhere to be seen. She found out that Hawkeye and Eagle were taken to the dungeon, and was by now at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Running towards the iron doors, she was held back by Eliza, who stepped in her way.  
  
"Princess, for your safety stay out here." She said. Riesz ignored her and pushed Eliza away without thinking and entered the dungeon.  
  
She spotted Hawkeye and Eagle's wounded bodies and gasped in shock.  
  
"What did they do to you guys?" She asked running towards them.  
  
Hawkeye gave out a sigh and grimaced, but managed to smile at her. "It's okay, I can take it, after all this body of mine can take anything." He said. Riesz kneeled down beside Hawkeye and took out a white cloth and brushed his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll tell them to let you guys go immediately." Riesz said turning and then spotted Eagle who was staring at her.  
  
She turned her head away from him the moment she met his gaze.  
  
She walked towards Eagle and brushed his face and smiled a bit, with a mild blush on her face. He reached up to touch her hand, which made Riesz withdraw her hands and step away from him. She stood up, and with one more glance at him, she turned and ordered the Amazons to let them go.  
  
"Release them immediately." Riesz demanded in her serious voice.  
  
The Amazons just stood there, frozen in place, until one spoke. "We can't do that." The dead tone voice rang through the dungeon.  
  
"What?" Riesz said, but then saw an axe coming down toward her in a fast speed, she would dodge it, if her legs didn't seem glued to the ground.  
  
"Riesz look out!" Both Hawkeye and Eagle called for her.  
  
She was caught off guard when a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the shadows, with the axe merely missing her, but it only cut her green ribbon.  
  
The Amazons ran towards where they saw her last but found no signs of her.  
  
"Search the castle, bring the princess back and lock her in her room." Eliza ordered.  
  
Riesz found her in a shadowy part of the dungeon with a hand clamped over her mouth. She pushed it away and turned to see her savior.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
He just grabbed her wrist and quickly led her out one of the other dungeon doors, which led to a courtyard. "It's unnecessary right now, we have to get out of here." He said.  
  
"We? No, if I'm leaving I'm going with my brother and father, and I'm not leaving Hawkeye and Eagle." She said.  
  
The brown haired young man studied her ocean eyes for a while, and then turned away and sighed. "You're very stubborn, if you must know your brother has been kidnapped, as well as the youngest or only child of every kingdom that's royalty, or related to royalty for some strange reason." He said.  
  
Riesz can only stay quiet, as she didn't know what to say.  
  
The stranger turned and gripped onto his sword at his side.  
  
"My name is Duran. If we must go back inside, there will be some blood shed." He said and headed back to the dungeon.  
  
"No!" Riesz said and grabbed onto his arm. "If you harm any of them, I will not be afraid to attack you." Riesz said.  
  
"Why do you care so much about them? They betrayed you and one of your own almost killed you, if it weren't for me you would have been dead. Some Amazon you are." He said, which hurt Riesz more than she'd think it would.  
  
With only one thing in her mind at the moment she let it out.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Riesz's face was red, so was the left side of Duran's face.  
  
"I'm only trying my best! Who told you to save me?" Riesz asked, in total rage.  
  
Duran only glared at the blonde princess before him while rubbing his beating face. He turned around and started to head for one of the gates that led him out of the castle.  
  
"Where are you going?" Riesz asked, regretting what she did a bit.  
  
"I know when I'm not wanted." Came Duran's simple reply.  
  
Riesz only stood there, and looked at her hand and clutched it. Looking back at the stranger for a few minutes then ran off back to the dungeon, hoping to find a way to set Hawkeye and Eagle free.  
  
Duran stood behind a wall and peered behind his shoulders, watching the amazoness run off.  
  
"Stupid girl. She'll get herself killed."  
  
Duran quietly followed her, just in case he needed to rescue her again. In his mind he only thought of his sister and only her. He knew where she was, but he needed three other companions to come along with him, in order to open a passage.  
  
'Hold on Wendy, I'll be there to rescue you, just wait for me.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
Wendy and Elliot's argument continued.  
  
Just as Elliot was about to say something, the large doors opened with a guard holding a struggling little girl with curly blonde hair.  
  
"Let Charlotte go! Charlotte not child! Charlotte 15 years old!" A young girl's voice rang throughout the room. Elliot and Wendy glanced over at a girl that looked one or two years older than them.  
  
"Yeah, you can be whatever you want to be." The guard said, and patted the little girl's head and left with a slam to the door.  
  
Charlotte just sat there with a frown on her face.  
  
"CHARLOTTE WANTS OUT!" The curly haired girl screamed.  
  
"BE QUIET WE'RE TRYING TO TALK HERE!" Wendy shouted at the other girl, which made Elliot a bit scared of the little girl in front of her. Charlotte stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms and stared at the other wall.  
  
Wendy glared back at the girl and turned back to see Elliot, who was by now sitting very far from the little girl.  
  
Charlotte sat in the corner and noticed the big window that gave them a view of what was outside. She ran all the way over to the window and opened it only to find waves crashing against the cliffs below.  
  
Looking around the supposed castle, she saw that it was big, and was like one of those fairy tale book ones. She knew all too well about those, but this, she knew was not a fairy tale castle at all.  
  
She remembered when they took her. She had fallen asleep but woke up to large crashes around her. When she did wake up she saw Heath on the floor, unconscious. She wanted to run to him, but felt a pain in her head and her eyes became so heavy.  
  
She rubbed the back of her head, remembering the pain, but then it past. She took a deep breath and called out to him.  
  
"Heath!!!"  
  
She called for him, but the over powering noise of the waves drowned her voice.  
  
"Charlotte is lonely." She said, as tiny tears slowly fell down her soft face.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's the end of it. Hope you all liked it.  
  
I added to Wendy a short temper, maybe making her a bit more fun to write about.  
  
As you can see I'm using the Japanese names for some characters, as I prefer using them and I like them better.  
  
I've been wondering on whom I should pair up together in the story. The Hawkeye/Riesz/Eagle love triangle is a definite, but the rest of the characters I don't really know.  
  
If you have any suggestions on which I should pair up with whom or would like to request a couple, or a little scene tell me. I'm a big fan of all the couples so feel free. Or I can just leave them as they are. Lonely. Haha, please read and review!  
  
Bye for now!  
  
Love,  
  
Bittersweet ^_~ 


	5. Problems

Seiken Densetsu 3 does not belong to me; it belongs to the incredibly smart minds of Squaresoft. I wish I owned it though.  
  
Thank you for all the great reviews! I really love them and they get me motivated to write! You can even say that they are my muses, or rather you all are!  
  
Now that I'm done rambling, please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Problems  
  
  
  
..::***::..  
  
Droplets of water fell from a fully blossomed tree in a misty sunlit forest.  
  
The sun shined through the tree's crown as the wind softly glided across the calm lake.  
  
Softly, the wind caressed the girl's face carrying a voice with it. A peaceful yet, sorrowful melody that danced around the forest making it thriving full of vitality.  
  
A falling petal elegantly fell from its branch as the young woman caught it. Opening her hands, the petal flew off her hands as a gust of wind blew past the girl. When she turned her body to look at the lake again, it was gone. In its place, a dark castle stood tall, as the sky turned dark. Suddenly day accelerated to night as the soft gentle hymn of the wind, became a rough and cold carol.  
  
The castle stood tall with sculptures of ancient designs beautifully crafted along its border. Fear struck her unexpectedly as she stared around her surroundings; none of the hushed scenery was familiar to her. Alone, all alone on a deserted place where the smell of death and amoral darkness was sensed through her body.  
  
"Riesz..." A distant, yet lovely and soft voice said far off. The girl looked up at the entrance of the enormous structure, and there, a shadowy figure stood there, calling her name. An icy cold shiver traveled down her body, as she felt, the figure was not a living soul.  
  
Then, a soft melody was heard again, as she guessed, the person was singing.  
  
"So familiar... I've heard it before..." The princess said, and then remembered it was the earlier song she heard in the distant, yet it seemed to trigger a forlorn memory in the back of her mind. The song stopped which the young amazoness noticed and looked back at the dark gloomy figure. It turned and walked into the foreign castle, and afterwards, the darkness had engulfed the figure, leaving only the echo of the dulcet voice.  
  
"Wait!" Riesz cried, as she ran after it, fearing to be left all alone in place she had never been to, where the shadows can easily weaken her. She ran towards the castle, but when she took another step, she felt herself falling... falling...  
  
..::***::...  
  
"Hey girl, wake up!"  
  
A male voice had shouted at the drowsy Amazoness. Riesz stirred from her position against the stone cold walls of the basement in the castle. She blinked with her half open eyes and stared at the knight in front of her, and then let her head hang as sleep overwhelmed her senses again.  
  
Duran growled. He really hated being ignored, especially in a situation like this. Looking at the princess, he saw that her golden tresses of hair were tangled and he could hear her soft breathing from his position. He smiled and stroked back a strand of her hair and brushed it behind her ear.  
  
"She sort of reminds me of Wendy." He murmured to himself, but then realized she was not his dear little sister and grabbed onto her shoulders and started to shake her. Accidentally while shaking the princess who was dead to the world, he bumped her head against the stone brick walls, which startled her and he ended up getting another red handprint on the side of his face.  
  
Following the angry princess, he muttered death threats under his breath directed to the fuming amazoness, while rubbing his cheek. He was here to help her, and this is how she repays him.  
  
He should have not agreed to king Richard's request, but however how hard he tried, he could never turn down any wishes from the wise king. He found himself too loyal and attached to him.  
  
Riesz had stopped in her tracks and Duran halted to a stop as well.  
  
A deadly silence hung among the cold and dark basement hallways. Duran felt a bit uneasy from this and studied the blonde young woman from the back, and saw her grip tighter to her weapon. There was a hesitation to it, but just in case, he gripped onto the shaft of his sword.  
  
With a sudden motion Riesz turned and held out her spear but Duran had predicted this would happen, and blocked the spear from getting in close contact with his body and blocked the long weapon with the blade of his sword. It was a battle of strength now, as Riesz tried to inch her spear closer to Duran.  
  
Although Duran was a bit surprised by the young amazoness's actions, but reclaimed his focus. He knew what the young woman was thinking. Suspicion shined in her ocean eyes ever since she had seen him and he couldn't blame her. Overpowering her, he flung her spear away from him, and it spun towards the wall, until it came into a stop, as the blade of the spear was dug into one of the cracks in the mineral walls.  
  
Riesz was left in shock and frozen in her place. Duran had withdrawn his sword and was staring angrily at the princess. Stepping back one step, she tripped over a loose brick and fell uncomfortably on the ground.  
  
A quaking sound was heard as she turned her head and stared at the wall where her spear was impaled. The walls moved apart from one another and revealed a lit staircase leading downwards into the mysterious depths of the unknown.  
  
Riesz gasped as she covered her mouth in shock as Duran only stared at the princess in total puzzlement.  
  
~*~  
  
Hawkeye and Eagle were sitting in the darkness of the cell as they looked out the bars and just stared into nothing.  
  
A laugh was heard from the blonde young man, which drew the attention of the frustrated Hawkeye. Eagle laughed purposely to get the attention of the Violet haired young man and when he knew he had it he stared right across the cell at him.  
  
"It's funny, we'd been friends for so long, yet you can hold such a strong grudge on me for kissing a girl you just met." Eagle laughed as he leaned his head back and sighed. Staring at the dirty ceiling of the dark and cold cubicle.  
  
Hawkeye just gave him a confused look, yet a glint of hope shined in the golden orbs of his magnificent eyes. Hawkeye crossed his legs and stayed quiet, but hoped Eagle would continue on talking.  
  
Eagle stared at his childhood friend and expected an answer from him, but to his surprise, nothing came. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Eagle asked. Hawkeye blinked, then cocked his eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what to say. Who are you?" Hawkeye asked, eager to find out more about his past through this young man who claimed to be his proclaimed friend.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Eagle gave out a short laugh and stared at the young man across from him in surprise. All this was a joke; he didn't know what happened to Hawkeye when he lost his consciousness the other day but he was sure he still remembered who he was.  
  
To his disappointment Hawkeye shook his head, which left Eagle even more confused.  
  
"You're Hawkeye, my best friend. Don't you remember me? I'm Eagle remember? Don't you remember Jessica...?" Eagle asked. Hawkeye closed his eyes and repeated those two names over and over in his head.  
  
In his mind, images flashed through his head, many of them included a blue haired young woman.  
  
A certain lost memory lasted long enough for him to see a blue haired beautiful young woman looking back at what seemed to be him. Her tender lips curved into a sweet smile which left his heart skipping fast beats. She fully turned her body to face him in a cute manner, as her blue dress fluttered in the wind. She brushed back her silky water-like hair and her smiled brightened even more.  
  
"Hawkeye, what are you doing here?" Her melodious voice asked. The last image in his mind was her smiling face, and it went dead on him once again.  
  
"Jessica..." Hawkeye murmured.  
  
Then a sudden pain shot through his head as he gripped onto his head. He screamed out in pain as it felt like his skull was slowly and painfully splitting into two. Eagle raised form his position and ran over to his friends who seemed to be in agony.  
  
"Hawkeye? Are you okay?" Eagle asked, shaking his friend who was silent and not moving. Eagle was soundless for a few minutes until worry struck him and he started to shake his friend again.  
  
"Hawkeye! Wake up!" Eagle yelled at the violet haired man, but there was no response. Hawkeye stayed still with his eyes closed, as if in a deep slumber, yet, his complexion seemed so pale.  
  
~*~  
  
A curvy figure walked down an unknown hallway. Running to a column after another the woman hid behind them. Peaking her head out from behind one, she looked to see if any signs of a person roamed the hallways, but found that there was none. She smiled and walked triumphantly down the hallway.  
  
"This is just too easy." She said, but then tripped over the carpet and landed on her front. She groaned and got up noticing a staircase that didn't seem to be there before. She got up and noticed she heard voices coming her way.  
  
Brushing her purple hair back she quickly ran towards the stairs. When she did get at the top of the spiraling stairs that led to another floor below, since the stairs went down, the walls rumbled and close din behind her. She turned around and searched for a way to open the door up again, but found no solution.  
  
"Great, you wanted to get out of this goddess forsaken place, and you end up getting even lost." The woman said to herself as she walked down the stairs, hoping that there was a way out from where the stairs led her.  
  
When she did get to place on the bottom of the stairs, she was disappointed to see that it was only a fancy chamber with a large body sized mirror standing beside a huge shelf of thick books.  
  
The woman walked towards the mirror and looked herself over and found herself appealing to herself. She brushed her purple hair with her fingers and straightened out her outfit. She posed in front of it until she found one that she liked.  
  
She reached out to rest her hand on the mirror but her hand just went through and she found herself falling right through the mirror. She expected to hit the floor, but landed on something softer, yet it still felt uncomfortable.  
  
"What did I land on?" She asked, namely to no one but sat up only to find she didn't land on a 'what' but a 'who'.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
Elliot and Wendy shouted out as they shaped their hands into a tiny fist. It seemed that they always end up using rock for some reason. Charlotte had watched their little game with complete boredom written all over her face.  
  
No one won yet.  
  
She had to admit, listening to little kids repeating those cursed words over and over again made her want to scream. She wanted to get out of here and go find Heath and go back to her grandfather. She took a deep breath and clamed herself down. She should be calm and forget about everything for now.  
  
She drew her attention back at the game and still, the score was 0:0.  
  
She sighed and walked up to Elliot and whispered for him to play with paper, which Elliot agreed to do.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors! Ha! I win!" Elliot smiled and gave Charlotte a quick hug and stuck out his tongue at the frowning young girl. Wendy glared daggers at Charlotte and stuck her nose up high.  
  
"That didn't count, Charlotte helped you!" Wendy pointed out, which made Elliot stop jumping up and down and frown again.  
  
Charlotte only sighed and headed out to the window again where her thoughts drifted off back to her peaceful home. She watched white birds fly about and reached out to touch the sky.  
  
"I want to fly." She said, remember a promise Heath had promised her back at home in Wendel. He promised her that one day he would show her how to fly.  
  
Being as impatient as she was, she opened the window, letting a sudden gust of wind blow in.  
  
The young curly-haired girl stepped on the edge and closed her eyes, leaning forward.  
  
Elliot and Wendy turned around when they felt the wind blow at them, and turned to see Charlotte on the edge of the windowsill.  
  
"Charlotte!" Both of them screamed out to her.  
  
~*~  
  
A young boy laughed while running around an open meadow with his pet dog friend running after him. The sky was dark, but dawn was going to rise in a few more minutes and he wanted to see it.  
  
"Karl!" The young boy's voice called out for his friend. About a second later a dog came running up to him and jumped onto the young boy and licked his face affectionately. The young boy let his dog on the floor and looked up to see the sky a shade of dark violet.  
  
He smiled even more, as he would get to notice the beautiful sunrise with his best friend.  
  
Just all of a sudden, Karl growled and barked to a figure standing behind the young boy. The young boy turned and looked at a figure covered in a dark satin cloak. The boy calmed his dog down and looked up at the figure.  
  
"Are you Kevin? Heir to the Beast Kingdom?"  
  
The young boy nodded, but had a bad feeling about this person.  
  
Under the cloak's hood, the person smiled evilly and beneath it, reached for the dagger that was securely attached to the belt around the figure's waist.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I think I'll stop there. Yeah, I guess I will. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
Hmm.. I think I have everyone in the story now, at least, the main six characters.  
  
Oh yeah, to all those who want to know about my other story, 'Torn between two' expect the next chapter to be up in at least five days or more. I'm sorry if I made you all wait for it, so, I'll dedicate that chapter to all of you!  
  
Thank you all so much!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Much love,  
  
Bittersweet ^_~ 


End file.
